


Люди

by SisforSibyl



Category: British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Cheating, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Глазго, 1994 год. Джон Симм устал от жизни и самого себя и как-то на улице он встречает странного девятнадцатилетнего парня, по имени, Кэмпбелл.
Relationships: John Simm/Campbell, John Simm/David Tennant
Kudos: 1





	Люди

**Author's Note:**

> OST  
> Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
> Johnny B Goode - Chuck Berry  
> Sinnerman - Nina Simone  
> Young Lust - Pink Floyd  
> We Will Not Be Lovers - The Waterboys  
> Live And Let Die - Paul McCartney and Wings

Вместе с маем на Глазго упало солнце, с каждым днем, поднимающееся все раньше, грозы, припущенные озоном, бездомные, спящие на скамейках в парках, бродячие музыканты, подешевевшее разливное пиво, одуревшие от обнажившихся шей, плеч и коленей, от запаха чужих волос и ветра, развевавших плиссированные юбки, подростки и «Here Comes The Sun»[1], играющего из всех радиоприемников разом. Владельцы бесчисленных кафе услужливо поменяли старые, изгвазданные грязными подошвами и никотиновыми плевками коврики у входных дверей, теперь там лежали новые, видимо купленные на последней распродаже, однотипные циновки бежевого, фисташкового или светло-кофейного цвета с истерично-радостной надписью «Добро пожаловать». И тремя восклицательными знаками на конце, на, что как считалось и покупались посетители. Но несмотря на старания местного муниципалитета у Джона Симма так и не получилось обжиться в новом городе. Уже как два месяца они с семьей переехали из индустриального, сохранившего величие центра Промышленной революции, Манчестера, стылого и знакомого. Вся жизнь Джона представляла собой карту его перемещений, от Лидса до Нельсона, а дальше Колн, Бернли, Блэкпул, и, вот, теперь Глазго, грозивший ему утомительным повышением по работе и выравниваем ломаной кривой его жизни в одну смертельную и ровную линию. Но пульс его по прежнему гулял, заставляя порой в отупении останавливаться на перекрестках, не замечая сигналящих машин, а после ускоряться, переходя на быстрый шаг, пробегая мимо киосков, где жарились сосиски, миндаль и каштаны.  
Рабочий день начинался в десять утра, и по подсчетам Джона у него было еще пару часов на завтрак в одной из забегаловок, находящейся в маленьком проулке, прямо за кишащим ранними покупателями зданием Tesco[2]. В последний месяц рутинный алгоритм въелся Джону в голову, заставляя без сигнала будильника по утрам скатываться с дивана, тихонько проходить в спальню, где раскинувшись на постели спала жена, натягивать на себя выглаженный костюм-тройку и срывать злость на замочной скважине - двумя дергаными движениями закрывать дверь на ключ.  
\- Простите, можно у вас сигаретку стрельнуть?  
Сначала Джон не понял, обратились ли именно к нему, но других прохожих рядом с ним не оказалось, кроме тощего, с натянутой как на барабан светлой кожей, долговязого мальчика. Хотя нет, Джон цокнул языком, подмечая свежую царапину на подбородке, явно оставленную бритвой, нет, нет, совсем не мальчик.  
\- Поделитесь? - Тот подошел к Джону ближе, обхватив себя руками, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и все это с открытой, точно вырезанной консервным ножом на лице, улыбкой.  
\- М, да, - Джон поморщился, и чуть помедлив, потянулся в карман за почти пустой пачкой сигарет. Незнакомец протянул вперед руку, будто побоялся подойти ближе, и аккуратно, с бесконечными "сейчас, сейчас, uno momento, почти вытянул, ага!" двумя пальцами достал сигарету и прямо не зажженную отправил себе в рот.  
\- А как насчет второй для ровного счета? - Он подтянул уголки губ еще выше, так что улыбка, как красная клякса расползлась на пол лица, и, сократив расстояние между ним и Джоном, и ловко подцепив крышку пачки ногтем, вытащил вторую сигарету.  
\- Вуаля! Черт, а зажигалки у вас не найдется? - Залихватским, вороватым движением он отправил вторую сигарету за ухо, так что та теперь комично торчала из-под его каштановых волос.  
\- Найдется, - сухо ответил Джон, и, вытащив зажигалку из кармана брюк, попытался прикурить чужую сигарету, та дрожала – незнакомец постукивал челюстями, вероятно отбивая ритм композиции, доносившейся из раскрытых окон кафе. Джон завтракал в нем каждое утро, там подавали крепкий американо в чашках с толстыми фарфоровыми стенками, The Beatles, Sweet и прочие ретро хиты на громоздком телевизоре.  
\- Стойте спокойно, - в голосе Джона послышалось раздражение – зажигалка чихала искрами, палец, раз за разом соскакивал с колесика, а незнакомец так и стоял, ровно и недвижно, но при этом с остервенением теребил собственные манжеты и поглядывал Джону в лицо.  
Джон чертыхнулся.  
Незнакомец улыбался даже с сигаретой в зубах.  
\- Не работает, - Джон прищурился и прицельно бросил зажигалку в мусорный бак неподалеку.  
\- Попали! – Просиял незнакомец, - как думаете, у них будет зажигалка? - Он указал пальцем на вывеску «Sound of drums» и покосился на Джона. Он пожал плечами, заметив, что тот внимательно рассматривает его одним глазом, вторым продолжая смотреть в окна кафе, но это не имело ничего общего с косоглазием, скорее с отблеском чего-то истеричного и маниакального в лице.  
\- Не знаю, спросите у официантов, - безразлично бросил Джон, и поставив точку в этом нелепом разговоре направился к дверям. Уже войдя в полутемное, пустующее помещение, с заглазурованными в белый кирпичными стенами и экраном телевизора, на котором то и дело высвечивались клипы старых-добрых семидесятых, Джон услышал, как за его спиной отворилась дверь и было веско сказано.  
\- Кстати, я – Кэмпбелл.  
\- Могу поздравить, - пробормотал Джон себе под нос, направляясь к своему обычному столику, скрытого от остальных посетителей высоким кустом рододендрона, то ли живого, то ли искусственного, Джон под конец завтрака всегда забывал спросить об этом официанта.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь уже был здесь? – Кэмпбелл обогнал его и упал на стул, стоящий у самого центрального столика, но, заметив, что Джон направился в другую сторону, плавно перетек за ним, и, развернув стул сиденьем к себе, вновь упал, положив подбородок на край жесткой, деревянной спинки. Сжёванная сигарета еще торчала из его рта жалобным, толстеньким огрызком, Кэмпбелл вероятнее всего крутил ее фильтр языком, наподобие детей, играющихся с леденцами.  
\- Будешь завтракать? Что ты обычно заказываешь?  
Джон наконец поднял на него глаза, вглядываясь в его волнистую, округлую улыбку из-под тёмных бровей, с росчерком высоких скул, в большие, живые глаза и длинные пальцы барабанящие всё тот же ритм на спинке сиденья. Джон кивнул заспанному, облокотившемуся о кухонную дверь, официанту и на мгновение, прикрыв глаза, прислушался к мелодии, доносившейся из трескучих колонок.  
  
 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
  
\- Ты всегда так разговариваешь с незнакомцами?  
\- Как так?  
\- Фамильярно. По-свински, короче говоря.  
Улыбка тут же ушмыгнула с лица Кэмпбелла, а в глазах у него засквозила чуть ли не обида.  
\- Но мы же уже познакомились, и я подумал… - он замолчал, и, встав со стула, отбежал на пару метров, его потрепанные кроссовки оставляли за собой след сухой, налипшей на подошвы грязи, а серые, замусоленные шнурки выбились из узла и теперь скорбно елозили по линолеуму. Кэмпбелл всплеснул руками, откашлялся и, распрямив колени, он по-солдатски сделал несколько больших шагов и подал руку Джону.  
\- Кэмпбелл Бейн. Мне девятнадцать лет, я… и я жутко хочу курить, - спохватился он, когда официант уже подошел к их столику, - простите, у вас есть зажигалка?  
\- Вы можете купить ее вместе с сигаретами, - обратился официант непосредственно к Джону, повинуясь то ли профессиональному чутью, то ли подобострастием перед постоянным посетителем. За его спиной Кэмпбелл сложил руки на мосты, и, мотнув вихрастой головой, одними губами прошептал «две пачки».  
Джон только фыркнул.  
\- Один Chesterfield и zippo.  
\- Хорошо. М, на завтрак, вам, как обычно?  
Джон одобрительно махнул рукой.  
\- Так на чём мы остановились? Да, спасибо вам, большое спасибо с кремом и засахаренной вишенкой сверху, - Кэмпбелл перехватил у официанта поднос и сам поставил его на столик, поближе к Джону. Зажигалка сверкнула, и измочаленный огрызок, наконец, задымился, распыляя в воздухе сизые, дымные вуали. Кэмпбелл округлил губы, и, наклонившись к Джону, выпустил в него полупрозрачный клубок дыма.  
\- Спасибо за сигареты, - Кэмпбелл положил незатушенную сигарету в пепельницу, и, забравшись на стул с ногами, продолжил знакомство, - на самом деле у меня есть деньги, - Кэмпбелл мелко закивал, точно внезапно испугавшись, что ему не поверят, - я полгода откладывал карманные деньги, и сегодня, - он похлопал себя по карману джинсов, - сегодня, в этот великий день, - произнес он нараспев, - я куплю себе радиоприёмник. Philips[3] или Grundig[4], у них новые модели появились, всего неделю назад в магазины завезли. Потратить не могу ни одного лишнего пенса, но… до открытия магазинов еще два часа, так что, - Кэмпбелл криво улыбнулся и развел руками, - говорят, что после удачной покупки принято закуривать, - неуверенно добавил он.  
\- Нет, принято закуривать как раз после провала.  
\- Мой отец закурил прямо в роддоме, когда я родился. Прямо в родильной. Прямо сразу же.  
\- Я его понимаю.  
Кэмпбелл с улыбкой проглотил колкость и потянулся за медленно тлеющей сигаретой.  
\- Будешь? - Он суетливо поддел, засевшую за ухом сигарету и протянул Джону.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне мои собственные сигареты?  
\- Но ты же отдал мне их! - В голосе Кэмпбелла опять проснулись эти обиженные нотки, но глаза его, напротив, смеялись и кололись, точно черные цветки чертополоха, растущие прямо из глазниц.  
\- Считаешь это смешно, да? – Едко спросил Джон, но сигарету принял и с видимым облегчением закурил, позволяя скопившемуся раздражению истлеть табачной струйкой.  
Балаган, настоящий балаган. Еще одна затяжка и реальность примет правильные, сумрачные очертания.  
\- О, завтрак! Завтрак, завтрак, завтрак, - затараторил Кэмпбелл, потянув носом. Официант, не удержавшись от усмешки, поставил перед Джоном поднос с завтраком и чашку американо.  
\- Приятного аппетита, сэр.  
К сильному никотиновому флёру добавились острые всполохи до сих пор скворчащего омлета с беконом, поджаренные тосты с фасолью в томате, апельсиновый фрэш и творог, зернистой, белой горкой насыпанный в пиалу. Кэмпбелл оживился еще сильнее, потушил многострадальную сигарету, и поймав на себе взгляд Джона, вновь с жаром накинулся на разговор.  
\- Ты куда-то спешишь? Потому что если нет, а, скорее всего нет, считай, у меня шестое чувство или я владею телепатией, как Профессор Икс, знаешь такие комиксы? Американские, мне отец как-то купил, чудно было, просто чудно, так о чём это я, да, точно, так вот, давай я с трёх попыток угадаю, где ты работаешь, нет, ты точно не психиатр, я таких чую, может ты из МИ-6?..  
За Кэмпбеллом было одновременно и забавно и жутко наблюдать, он размахивал руками, так что кончики его пальцев дрожали, а костяшки сверкали белыми выступами, от него двоилось в глазах, тошнило и при этом нагоняло аппетит с пущей силой, Кэмпбелл говорил одним непрерывным потоком, со скопищем междометий и колоритных словечек, у него был сильный, раскатывающийся и шумящий акцент северных районов Глазго, он перескакивал с одной темы на другую, перебивал себя, смеялся над собственными шутками и с каким-то отчаяньем наивной дворняги ждал чужой улыбки. Джон первый раз повстречал человека, который так часто ставил в конце предложений восклицательные знаки и при этом обладал удивительной чертой тут же срываться в полушёпот, с таинственным многоточием на конце языка. Большую часть его болтовни Джон просто пропускал мимо ушей, а на редкие вопросы предпочитал отвечать легкими кивками, и только когда у Кэмпбелла наконец иссякли догадки, Джон сказал.  
\- Я - исполнительный директор в Барклиз[5].  
Кэмпбелл замер, будто бы приосанившись, и Джон был готов поспорить на то, что тот сейчас же попросит его купить ему пачку сигарет. Нет, даже две пачки, учитывая, что он исполнительный директор и носит костюм, пошитый ему на заказ.  
\- Черт подери, а ты прокатишь меня на ваших велосипедах? Ну, с наклейкой «Барклиз» на синей раме, я с детства хотел, а?  
\- Ты говоришь, тебе девятнадцать?  
\- Да, в апреле исполнилось, я как раз тогда упал на железные прутья…  
\- Замолчи, - Джон щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом, взял вилку, и, нацепив на нее кусочек еще теплеющего, ярко-желтого с белыми прожилками омлета протянул ее Кэмпбеллу, - рот открой, но не слова больше.  
Кэмпбелл действительно приоткрыл рот и проглотил омлет, даже не жуя, одним подрагиванием кадыка и напряженной волной шеи, и Джон так и не смог определить, что же всё-таки было самым странным и невообразимом в этом случайном совместном завтраке, то, как Кэмпбелл озадаченно проехался зубами по чужой вилке, или то, что он всё это время не отрывал от Джона тёмных, рыщущих глаз, а возможно, то, как он потянулся за тостами и комкал хлебный мякиш, прокатывал его между ладонями, складывая корки в пепельницу, макал получившиеся ржаные валики в томатную пасту и глотал всё так же, не жуя, только кашлял, бил себя в грудь кулаком и смеялся, как ребенок, которого впервые отвели в ресторан и разрешили творить всё что угодно, а Джон, со шпильками, хмурый, то и дело закатывающий глаза, разрешал Кэмпбеллу это.  
\- Ох, ты только попробуй эту фасоль! Иисусе, это точно не консервы, моя мать кормила на с отцом консервами, пока он не взял как-то нож и не сказал, что в следующий раз на ланч пойдет она сама, и он готов был свою шляпу съесть, что на вкус она была бы лучше, чем эта фасоль в томате. Нет, правда, попробуй, это божественно, ей-богу. В следующий раз надо будет обязательно ее заказать…  
\- У тебя денег нет, ковбой, - с усмешкой подметил Джон.  
\- Я накоплю, в конце концов, радиоприёмник уже практически мой, я могу поставить себе любую цель, всё что захочу.  
\- Например?  
\- Я съезжу в Ливерпуль к морю, или схожу на концерт Rolling Stones, или украду картину Уорхола из Галереи Современного искусства, или, черт, я потеряю девственность, наконец, да, мне же девятнадцать, я хочу уже потерять свою девственность.  
Джон подавился своим крепким, как смола кофе.  
\- Только не труби о своих намерениях на каждом углу.  
Кэмпбелл кивнул и потянулся за стаканом апельсинового фрэша.  
\- Я серьезно, - добавил Джон.  
Кэмпбелл вновь кивнул и принялся тщательно изучать содержимое стакана, поворачивая его своими тонкими, тонкими и длинными пальцами, смотрел сквозь тонкие стеклянные стенки, так что его глаза становились похожи на два обсыпанных красным перцем золотых шарика. Кэмпбелл наклонил к себе стакан, так что оранжевый блик перекинулся на его лицо и солнцем закачался в зрачках, тогда он высунул кончик языка и тут же втянул его обратно, с шалой и счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Сладко.  
Джон больше не притрагивался к кофе.  
\- Твою мать, - Кэмпбелл со стуком поставил стакан обратно на стол, - твоё имя, ты так и не сказал!  
Мокрые, мокрые губы, должно быть с терпким, цитрусовым налетом на них.  
\- Джон. Джон Симм, - он чуть было не потянулся за визиткой, но вовремя успел одернуть себя.  
\- Как мистер Ол ю нид из лав[6], да? – Кэмпбелл привстал на стуле, облокотившись локтями о столешницу, чуть было не вляпавшись в полукружье томатной пасты, пролившейся с пиалы. Он протер губы тыльной стороной ладони и встряхнул головой, так что чёлка разметалась по лбу и заиграл бровями, в ожидании ответа.  
\- Возможно. Не знаю. Вряд ли, - Джон отвел взгляд и потянулся за портмоне.  
На этих словах Кэмпбелл заметно сникнул, сжал губы, так что те побели, и немигающим взглядом уставился на пустую чашку американо со смолистыми подтеками на блюдце. Пока Джон расплачивался, Кэмпбелл сидел всё также неподвижно, словно скрюченная, замершая на крыше собора, горгулья, и только, когда Джон, кашлянув, встал из-за стол, Кэмпбелл резко вскинул руку и схватив с блюдца нераспечатанный пакетик с сахаром одним суетливым, но ловким движением засунул его в карман джинсов.  
Джон пообещал себе, что если Кэмпбелл сейчас молчаливо ощерится ему, то он прижжет сигаретой эти складывающиеся в неизменную улыбку губы и не даст ему не единого шанса.  
Но Кэмпбелл отмер, вскинул голову и спрыгнул со стула, чуть не перевернув его.  
\- Это же песня про тебя, Джон!  
  
 _Deep down in Louisiana close the New Orleans_  
 _Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_  
 _There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_  
 _Where lived a country boy named Johnny B Good_ [7]  
  
Сначала Джону показалось, что это накативший на Кэмпбелла эпилептический припадок, но, нет, он пританцевывал на месте, со странными пасами рук, точно придерживая зигзагообразную, электронную гитару, и с присущим ему возбуждением покачивался из стороны в сторону, в лучших традициях молодого Дэвида Боуи. Остановился он так же порывисто, как и начал, подавил накативший смешок и кинулся к двери кафе.  
\- Ты идешь? На повестке дня – заставить тебя потерять голову, Джон, ты её рассеянно и случайно потеряешь, как в одной сказке было, черт знает, что за название, но там герой потерял свой слух и пообещал вознаграждение, тому, кто его найдет, там его еще били бамбуковыми стволами по пяткам, блеск, что за сказка, правда, ни за что не упомню, кто написал, а еще у него была подружка, которая потеряла кончик своего носа, но не суть, потерять голову, ты идешь, дверь тяжелая же, она меня сейчас сомнёт, Джон…  
Потерять голову, значит.  
Благо, с Кэмпбеллом это показалось совсем несложным.  
  
***  
\- Ты в костюме, но ты никуда не спешишь. Из этой логической цепочки следует, что у тебя выходной.  
Они удалялись всё дальше от делового района, и когда массивный логотип Барклиз перестал жечь Джону спину, он снял пиджак, перекинув его через плечо и прекратил морщиться, каждый раз, когда Кэмпбелл начинал идти спиной вперед, объясняя это тем, что разговаривать так «проще и естественнее, ты что не знал?». Каждый раз, когда Кэмпбелл резко поворачивался, то мелочь в его карманах звенела вместе с его смехом, он всё пытался закатать рукава, покрытой аппликацией, безразмерной толстовки явно с чужого плеча, солнце поднималось все выше и выше, точно стараясь заглянуть им в лица, а Клайд[8] гнал на них ветер, тормоша и без того взлохмаченные волосы Кэмпбелла.  
\- Не употребляй, пожалуйста, при мне слово «логика», это слишком смешно слышать от тебя. И, да, у меня выходной.  
\- А почему ты надел галстук? Нет, я ничего не имею против галстуков, у меня тоже есть парочка…  
\- Жёлтые с Санта Клаусами или красный с Капитаном Америкой?  
\- Тебе бы пошёл галстук с Джокером. Я просто вижу, как его улыбка свисает с твоей шеи.  
\- Я даже представлять это не собираюсь.  
\- Джон.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Почему ты не на работе?  
Джон начал заниматься этим своеобразным сортом бенберизма[9] еще, когда жил с семьёй в Манчестере, тогда, в первый и последний раз Кейт спросила его, куда он так спешно одевается в такую рань, в субботу, в его «заслуженный выходной», и на этих словах она забрала свои густые, свалявшиеся за ночь волосы в пучок и закрыла за собой дверь спальни.  
Джон называл это, вызывающим уважение словом «сверхурочные», но они оба с Кейт знали, что это зовется куда более редким и пугающим словцом.  
Отторжение.  
Это началось в Манчестере и протуберанцем взаимной лжи протянулось к северу в Глазго, точно пакт о взаимном ненападении, Джон лгал, что работал по выходным, забираясь на поезда и слушая стрекот колес, единственным, стабильным звуком в распадающимся мире. Кейт лгала, что ей все равно, что она не ревнует, что привыкла быть сильной и самостоятельной, что она не хочет просто уехать с Джоном к морю и прислонившись лицом к его плечу, колоться щекой о шерстяное пальто, а после он набросит его ей на плечи, а она скинет обувь и пройдется по песчаному берегу. И Джон спасет ее от простуды, потому что он ее муж «в горе и в радости».  
По ночам, вытянувшись на кожаном диване, Джон царапал ногтём обивку, каждую ночь совсем по чуть-чуть, но за столько ночей теперь там желтела распухшая, точно горчичная клякса, дыра, похожая на ту, что разрасталась в его семье, и на ум бесконечным потоком приходили слова Кейт, что «не позволяй Молли царапать диван, его придется на помойку выкинуть, обивку тут не поменяешь, понимаешь, Джон, выкинуть, в конце концов, именно здесь мы…». Джон так и не смог вспомнить с какого момента что-то треснуло, то что должно было быть единым разломилось на несколько частей, не вспомнил, когда он соскользнул в это отупляющее отторжение. Джону было тридцать шесть, он был научен и выпорот жизнью еще в молодости, когда начинал курьером и играл песни The Beatles под гитару и на скорость отдрачивал друг другу с приятелем в стареньком, кислотного оттенка шевроле, а алкоголь был достаточной причиной для того, чтобы рваться в драку, и чувствуя лезвие ножа у ребер, не жалеть об этом. Джон знал, что ненависть со временем утихает, обеда проходит, злость угасает, а разочарование навсегда отдаляет людей друг от друга, пока тихонько осыпается ночь, возвышая над собой рассветную утреннюю стену. Он вспоминал, то время после рождения Райана, когда Кейт худела, Джон вместе с ней ужинал салатом из руколы, и Кейт лгала им обоим, что это до умопомрачения вкусно, Джон кивал, а Райан надрывался в крике, и всё можно было пережить, сломить и укротить. Джон помнил, как они занимались любовью на этом диване, и Кейт шептала ему на ухо, что хочет девочку по имени Молли, и ведь, она действительно у них появилась, возможно, пододвигая ближе, тот тектонический сдвиг, когда жизнь внезапно начала поедать его изнутри, сдувать улыбки и добавлять Кейт морщин. Джон, точно знал, что дело было не в повышении, не во втором ребенке, и даже не в проклятом Глазго, куда они перевезли и этот диван, на котором больше никто не занимался любовью, просто в один момент, Джон в охапку схватил непонятное, чуждое ему бремя и начал приносить его вечером домой, а утром нёс на работу, и это более всего вселяло беспомощность, понимание того, что он дрейфовал в море без боя, без спасательного круга, тогда, как он думал, что именно он и будешь бросать круг Кейт «пока смерть не разлучит вас».  
\- Дин-дон, Джон, если ты все еще со мной, а твой разум не похищен марсианами, то ответь, чем ты занимаешься все выходные?  
\- Я ездил в другие городки… раньше.  
\- Скуууушно, - да, именно «скушно» с длинным, протяжным «у». Кэмпбелл говорил так, точно у него во рту кость, и он всё никак не мог решить, проглотить ее или же сплюнуть, поэтому слова, то выходили из горла, то подпрыгивали до макушки, голос, паленный рокочущим акцентом, виделся Джону помехами, жжеными искорками, темнее внизу и ярче вверху. Голос Кэмпбелла оцарапывал связки, а Джон забывал сглатывать и кашлял, кашлял, слушая его, наблюдая, как восклицательные знаки брызжут у Кэмпбелла изо рта.  
\- Если бы я имел свободные выходные…  
\- Ты бы потерял девственность, помню, помню. Но в этой толстовки у тебя нет шансов.  
\- Эй, это моя лучшая толстовка!  
\- О, тогда мне нравится твой вкус.  
\- А мне нравится твоё… всё.  
У Кэмпбелла был чуть приоткрыт рот, с этими оплывающими остатками улыбки на лице, так, что Джону был виден его, скользнувший от зубов к горлу и назад, к корявой полоске зубов, язык. Особенно был хорошо виден кончик, красный, влажный и ребристый.  
\- Это был сарказм, - Джон с особой тщательностью оправил манжеты и без того идеального выглаженного пиджака и прочистил горло, - знаешь, что это такое?  
Он закашлялся, опять закашлялся, давясь воздухом, слюной и словами, а в горле стало сухо, так сухо.  
\- Тебе обязательно быть таким злым?  
Обязательно, Кэмпбелл. Обязательно, потому что за жар твоих щек, за двенадцать пар тонких рёбер, за пушок вдоль спины, за трескучий голос, за твою аляповатую толстовку, за ранний май, за то неизвестное, что кроется у тебя в глазах, когда ты напрягаешь желваки и сжимаешь губы, потому что за всё это нужно платить... Мешок рубинов, ведро крови – всё, что угодно…[10]  
Кэмпбелл содрогнулся всем телом, и скороговоркой пробормотав ругательство, стёк прямо на асфальт, обхватив руками колени.  
\- Твою же мать, - прошипел Джон, присел на каменный выступ, у стилизованной под доисторические времена, забегаловки, и осторожно потрепал Кэмпбелла по плечу. Тот вздрогнул, по-птичьи склонил голову и прижался к чужой ноге, сминая стрелки на брюках, и больно потерся острой скулой о выемку под коленной чашечкой.  
Джон вздрогнул, сипло выдохнул, и едва не отпрянул, когда почувствовал, как намокает фланелевая ткань.  
\- Что. Ты. Делаешь?  
Кэмпбелл прикусил брючину, то ли случайно, то ли с остервенелой мстительностью, подцепив кожу, потерся носом и вновь сомкнул зубы на ткани, подергивая ее на себя. Мокрый след нефтяным пятном расползся по коленке Джона, а тяжелые и вязкие прикосновения языка Кэмпбелла сквозь ткань, вибрацией отдавались в солнечном сплетении.  
Ну, всё, хватит.  
Джон рывком привстал, так что послышался треск ткани, так сильно Кэмпбелл в нее вцепился. Джон с плещущиеся в нем злостью схватил его поперек ладони и потянул на себя, заставляя Кэмпбелла подняться на ноги. Ладонь в миг намокла, но Джон только еще крепче уцепил его за кончики пальцев, вдавив ногти, в светлую, обветренную кожу, оставляя на ней маленькие, красные полуулыбки.  
Тогда Джон сказал себе, что еще минута, и он вывернет это запястье, разотрет кости в пыль, расцарапает кожу до крови, всё что угодно, только не стоять вот так, не в силах сдвинуться с места, в ожидании, когда вспотевшая ладонь оживет и сожмет его в руку в ответ или вывернется мокрым и скользким палтусом или просто ударит наотмашь, оставляя Джона один на один с маем, костюмом-тройкой от Вествуд, частным домом, двумя детьми, всем, всем.  
\- Давай прыгнем уже, - шевельнулись губы Кэмпбелла, прежде чем он поцеловал его. И, кажется, Кэмпбелл никогда этого раньше не делал, никогда не подставлялся под чужие губы, а ведь это забавно, должно быть он кусал подушку, когда ласкал себя на ночь, посасывал собственные пальцы, целовал мать в напудренную щеку, когда был маленьким, но точно никогда не соприкасался с другим человеком языками, издавая мокрые, рассекающие время на бесконечные, неравные дольки, звуки. Кэмпбелл слишком широко раскрывал рот, стукался с Джоном носом, слишком напористо вылизывал чужие губы, а в один момент просто прекратил, слишком быстро клацнув зубами, и потянул Джона за руку за поворот. Они завернули за забегаловку, очутившись в узком проулке, прямо за мусорными баками, огораживающими их от главной улицы своими железными тушами и стойким запахом прогорклых и затхлых отходов.  
\- Не умеешь целоваться.  
\- Я быстро учусь, даже пару лет назад…  
Качнувшись вперед, Джон подцепил его нижнюю губу, чуть оцарапав ее зубами, вынуждая Кэмпбелла дышать мельче и чаще.  
\- Ни черта, - улыбнулся Джон и поцеловал его снова. Кэмпбелл простонал ему в рот, и, схватив за затылок, притянул ближе, так что заломило в висках. Он вжимался в Джона, едва не наступая на туфли, сжимая его плечо и загребая ткань пиджака в горсть, и остановиться, отдышаться, просто выцепить хотя бы одну разумную мысль в голове не было шансов, пока Кэмпбелл целовался, как только что принявший дозу, джанки. Кэмпбелл в который раз простонал ему в рот, толкнувшись Джону в бедро и только тогда, тот, наконец, почувствовал.  
\- Как давно?  
\- После первый сигареты, - улыбнулся Кэмпбелл, облизнув губы.  
\- Кончай мне тут врать.  
\- Ну, ладно, уговорил. После второй.  
Джон хмыкнул, опустил руку вниз и сжал возбужденный член Кэмпбелла сквозь джинсы.  
Кэмпбелл зашипел, впечатываясь лбом в чужое плечо и то ли от неумения смолчать в нужный момент, то ли его действительно так сильно и безудержно накрыло, пробормотал чужое имя. Джон схватил его за капюшон толстовки и развернул к стене, на ощупь, расстегивая молнию на джинсах, спуская их вниз, к щиколоткам, сразу вместе с бельем. Кэмпбелл попытался взглянуть через плечо, выворачивался, скорее неосознанно, но тут же вскинул голову, когда Джон провел рукой от его пупка и ниже.  
И снова сказал это.  
Кэмпбелл захлебывался именем и всё бормотал «Джон, Джон, Джон», пока ему проводили по головке члена, мокрые пальцы входили в него, и задрали толстовку до плеч, и было непонятно холодно ли от ветра, или горячо, даже жарко, когда Джон оставил ему долгий поцелуй на шее, сразу же расцветший кровоподтёком.  
В какой-то момент Джон поймал себя на мысли, что долго не оборачивался по сторонам, и тут же резко развернулся, рыская глазами по расписанным граффити, стенам, черному выходу одного из кафе, прислушался к отдаленному гулу транспорта, смеху и улюлюканью прохожих вдалеке и нарастающему звуку, играющей на чьем-то балконе песни, возможно, именно из такого же радиоприёмника, какой и хотел Кэмпбелл. В тот же момент Джон поразился именно сейчас пришедшей на ум мысли, что он никогда раньше не изменял Кейт.  
Его рука все еще была у Кэмпбелла на пояснице.  
Тот держался руками за трещины на кирпичах, мелко дрожал и покрылся гусиной кожей. И у него действительно был пушок вдоль позвоночника.  
Как ты хочешь? Мы не продержимся долго, ведь, у тебя гормоны, а мой последний раз был так давно, кода только переехали в Глазго.  
У Кейт были густо подведены глаза, как и при их знакомстве, отопление еще не было проведено, поэтому она ходила в шерстяных носках по дому, и они сделали это на их старом диване, шерсть так странно и возбуждающе ощущалась на голой коже, а оргазм впервые оказался болезненным и тянущим, где-то в грудине.  
А ты… хочешь пожестче? Тебе должно понравиться, я сделаю так чтобы тебе понравилось, и ты потеряешь свою девственность, как ты и хотел, ты ведь сам этого хотел, поэтому и не жалуйся потом, когда не сможешь, не скривившись, сесть на стул. Резинки у меня нет, но я здоров, только, когда возвращаюсь домой вечерами тошнит и гудит в голове, но это ничего, терпимо. Хочешь, чтобы я делал это медленно? Или сразу взять быстрый темп? Хочешь, я сомкну ладони на твоей шее, и оргазм будет в два раза сильнее? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?  
  
 _So I run to the river_  
 _It was bleedin’ I run to the sea_  
 _It was bleedin’ I run to the sea_  
 _It was bleedin’ all on that day_ [11]  
  
\- Джон, - Кэмпбелл сорвано простонал, когда тот медленно протиснулся в него и остановился, давая привыкнуть. Джон не понимал больно тому или нет, а для вопроса не хватало ни воздуха, ни желания и так хотелось, чтобы страх, что кто-то пройдет мимо, прекратил дышать ему в затылок, он хотел только, чтобы все прекратилось и солнце не пекло так в спину, а Кэмпбелл стонал на тон тише, и Джон взмолился, чтобы всё это не прекращалось никогда. У Кэмпбелла полностью отсутствовало чувство ритма, и он хаотично подавался бердами вперед и толкался Джону в руку, не прекращал бесконечной скороговоркой шептать его имя, точно, если он замолчит, все внезапно оборвется.  
Всё и оборвалось - Кэмпбелл напрягся, вжал пальцы в каменную кладку, ломая ногти, оставляя на подушечках пальцев серые следы от известняка, и позвал Джона, а возможно тому это показалось, или же он спутал голос Кэмпбелла с птичьим криком, ведь ему самому оставалось всего ничего до этого долгожданного, этого сладкого и мучительного… Джон отстранился и обернул ладонь вокруг собственного члена, и через пару движений, так и не отведя взгляда от чужой, бледной, подрагивающей спины, он бездумно схватил чужие волосы и дёрнул на себя, сильнее вжимая Кэмпбелла в стену. Единственное о чем он успел подумать перед концом, так это, что он просто не переживет этот оргазм.  
Пару минут они и стояли так, пока мир медленно, мозаично складывался в одну общую картинку со знакомыми, пряными запахами, мерным шумом и пастельными, объёмными картинками. Джон шептал Кэмпбеллу жалкие, ласковые словечки и перебирал волосы на затылки.  
Мой хороший мальчик.  
Боже, он знал, что через пару минут ему станет стыдно. Убогие, приторные, выкраденные из порно-фильмов и рукописей Д. Г. Лоуренса[12], похабные, возбуждающие слова.  
Одевались они спешно, озираясь по сторонам, только Кэмпбелла это скорее веселило, нежели пугало, он бросал по сторонам заговорщицкие улыбки, так что Джону нестерпимо хотелось прокусить ему губы до крови, в наказание, а потом, возможно, повторить всё заново, но, нет, нет, он не должен в это заигрываться.  
Потом, когда они уже прогуливались сквозь скверы, проходя мимо кинотеатров, открытых ресторанов с террасами, площадь, переполненную голубями и подростками на роликовых коньках, они так не разу не прикоснулись друг к другу. Диалог с Кэмпбеллом был похож на игру начинающего в теннис, когда игроку выдают ракетку и коробку желтых, упругих мячей и, тот должен научиться правильно отбивать удар, когда мяч, отскакивает от стенки.  
Как бы хорошо ты не отбивал, это, так или иначе, это игра со стеной.  
Как бы Кэмпбелл не распинался, запуская руки в волосы, сменяя голоса, и то и дело, поправляя шнуровку на кроссовках, Джон молчал, порой кивая, усмехаясь или подкалывая. Точек соприкосновения у них было не так мало, как казалось ранее, Кэмпбелл кое-как играл на гитаре, а Джона хранил коллекцию виниловых пластинок, Джон болел за Манчестер Юнайтед, а Кэмпбелл за Ливерпуль, и Джон даже нашел в себе силы спорить, о злополучном матче на Уэмбли пару лет назад[13], пока они с Кэмпбеллом шли до небольшого, довольно тихого бара для этого района. Они, словно поменялись местами, Джон пил Будвайзер, стакан за стаканом и курил, а Кэмпбелл с отчаянным голодом в глазах, ровно таким же, как в той грязной подворотне, где зажимал его Джон, набросился на жареный картофель и шницель. Он обильно поливал его клюквенным соусом, облизывал зубцы вилки, стирал соль с улыбки тыльной стороной ладони, и только раз, отпил у Джона пиво. Тот видел, с каким странным, подбитым любопытством и отвращением смотрел на них бармен, но Джон все равно поджигал сигареты одну за другой, и жалел, что не может позволить себе затушить их о внутреннюю сторону локтя, как в старых, добрых, драмах с Берлинале[14]. Из пепельницы ему услужливо подмигивала, сложенная из окурков, сизая ухмылка, и Джону, только оставалось откашляться и сказать, что уже поздно и ему пора домой.  
Кэмпбелл настоял и увязался с ним, в основном помалкивая с несвойственном ему волнением, и за пару домов, до того, где сейчас готовила ужин Кейт, а Райан должно быть катался на качелях у крыльца, Кэмпбелл толкнул его к стене одного из этих одинаковых, частных домов, видимо спроектированных одним и тем же архитектором, сам встал на колени и спустил чужие брюки. Джон старался дышать как можно глубже и ровнее, пока его руки давили на плечи Кэмпбелла, а тот неумело прикасался к нему своим раскаленным ртом.  
\- Ты хочешь, что бы я... проглотил? - Подбородок Кэмпбелла блестел от слюны и смазки, губы покраснели, а глаза блестели янтарным, чуть ли не стекающим по щекам светом.  
Джон зашипел, ругнулся, он не помнил, как и что он ответил Кэмпбеллу, потому что реальность свертывалась и набухала влажным и грузным катышком, в размере одной планеты, и он только притянул его к себе за волосы, заставляя вновь насадиться ртом на возбужденный член.  
Джон кончил тому в рот с вырванным стоном, и тут же в голову заползла безумная мысль, что Кейт слышит, что узнает его голос, его стон, этот тон. Кэмпбелл с шипением поднялся с колен, и, потянувшись, поцеловал Джона, еще более коряво и безыскусно, чем в первый раз и Джону снова пришлось все делать самому, когда Кэмпбелл накрыл его губы своими.  
Джон помнил одного из своих любовника, когда тот отсосал ему на кухне в университетском общежитии, а Джон смыкал и размыкал кулаки, гипнотизируя взглядом дверную щеколду, тогда тот тоже поцеловал его, языком проталкивая этот дурманящий вкус Джону в рот. С тех пор прошло пятнадцать лет, но вкус остался все тот же, он словно давал Джону блиц-карту на всю оставшуюся ночь.  
Детский смех. Джон не распознал, был ли это Райан, или любой другой, выбежавший на улицу ребенок, но он сразу же отстранился, звякнув пряжкой ремня, оправил галстук и воротник.  
\- Кэмпбелл, меня ждут дома.  
\- Да, да, конечно, да, да, - повторил Кэмпбелл, со сквозящим из глаз восторгом, поглядывая на Джона. Он попятился, и все также не отводя взгляда, протянул руки к небу, окружая себя сгустившимися сумерками, как нимбом. Легкий ветер, чистый вечерний ветер засвистел, налился звоном, всколыхнув что-то у Джона внутри. Смутные, только выскочившие звезды потихоньку начали пылать в небе, как обручальные кольца, и Джону казалось, что они падали на Кэмпбелла, путались в волосах и гасли в лохматой его голове. А возможно, Джон просто выпил несколько больше пива, чем должен.  
Когда, он закрыл за собой входную дверь, то увидел, что Кейт уже моет посуду, а детей не слышно, и тогда между ними провисла оглушающая тишина, такая знакомая, только в этот раз к ней примешалась невозможность прямо смотреть в чужие глаза. Кейт так и не спросила почему он пришел так поздно, а Джон понял, что не успел придумать убедительную ложь, и странно, но он не испытал ожидаемого облегчения.  
Целуя спящих Райана и Молли, Джона всего передернуло, на языке еще ощущался странный, вяжущий язык, вкус собственный спермы, и только упав на холодный, скользкий кожаный диван, Джон вспомнил, что так и не вытер рот после их последнего с Кэмпбеллом поцелуя.

***  
В ту ночь Джон спал урывками, то и дело выныривая из одного сна и погружаясь в другой, блуждая между несколькими реальностями, соскальзывая из душного, тяжелого сна в нервическую, зудящую полудрему. На утро глаза слезились так, точно он и не закрывал их со вчерашнего вечера, а ворох снов поразительно полно растелился перед Джоном, дав ему промотать каждый, как кинопленку и сложить все фрагменты в единый пазл. Ему снилась Кейт, в тот день, когда она впервые пригласила его к себе домой, они стояли рядом, плечо в плечо, перед кухонной тумбой и вместе пытались приготовить вафли, тогда Джон еще носил висящую на нем, кожаную куртку и увесистый, бряцающий от каждого движения брелок на поясе. Джон порезался столовом ножом, пока бросал взгляды на ее пристальные, темные глаза, отороченные чернотой ресниц, с белками, розовевшими в уголках, и они удлинялись к вискам, где от них по-настоящему хищно веерами расходились морщинки, и Кейт положила себе в рот его пораненный палец с выступившей полоской кровавых стеклярусов и медленно посасывала, не отводя от него взгляда. Джон ушел от нее в полночь, дальше поцелуев они не зашли, а рано утром у Кейт начиналась смена в психиатрической больнице, а по ее словам она любила свою работу, своих психов, своих коллег, свой белоснежный халат. Они поженились через пару месяцев, и после рождения Райана Кейт бросила работу в клинике насовсем.  
Джон потер глаза, смывая дремотные воспоминания и зажег сигарету. Остальные сны, как новорожденные одной ночи, были обрывочными, косоватыми, совсем голыми - Молли, которая учится ходить и падает на бежевый ковер, а у Джона рябит в глазах и ему кажется, что падает он и цепляется за пол и соскальзывает и падает в разномастный, пестрый делириум, Райан, весь красно-белый, с флажком их с Джоном любимой команды и размахивающий билетом на матч Манчестер Юнайтед с Сити[15], а в самом конце, перед самым пробуждением, Кэмпбелл, сам затыкающий себе рот своими словами, потерянный в их мешанине, с наточенной, вырезанной консервным ножом, улыбкой - скорее не сонм снов, а вырезка из его жизни в интерьере. Но подспудно Джон чувствовал, чего-то не хватает, один фрагмент пазла, одна картонная фишка затерялась, не давая Джону вычерпать самую суть, наплевав на детали и мелочи.  
Мысль об этом неполном пазле не давала Джону покоя до того момента, как он остановился у двери кафе «Sound of drums», о котором ему напомнил Кэмпбелл за день до этого, сразу после того, как Джон натянул на себя белье, и не дав ему отдышаться, выпалил «мы дни за днями шепчем «завтра, завтра»[16], тоже время, тоже место, я приду, решетку зубами прогрызу, но приду, Джон, ты ведь тоже, да? Блеск. И сигареты не забудь. Две пачки, обещаешь? Блеск, блеск...»  
Кэмпбелл нигде не было, а оглядываться по сторонам не было нужды, тот бы сам заметил его, окликнул по имени и подбежал бы, прыгая на одной ноге или вприпрыжку, или лунной походкой, хотя бы как-нибудь, но Кэмпбелла все не было, и Джон, смяв в кулаке пачку сигарет, чувствуя, как крошится табак и рвется бумага, дал себе десять минут на ожидание, а потом еще десять и еще десять, и когда через час Кэмпбелл появился из-за угла в очередной безразмерной, кремовой кофте, Джону захотелось демонстративно развернуться и уйти.  
Но ему удалось найти более приемлемый вариант.  
От пощечины Кэмпбелл только вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, а после ошеломлено провел ладонью по покрасневшей щеке.  
\- Ты заставил меня ждать, - Джон много лет не мучился от ожидания, и если теперь Кэмпбелл считает, что может вытворять все что угодно, если он считает, что он может позволить себе...  
\- Извини, - несколько заторможенно произнес Кэмпбелл, окинул Джона недоуменным взглядом, словно не узнавая, и отворил дверь кафе.  
Джон не мог употребить по отношению к Кэмпбеллу слово «странный», это было столь же неправильно, как назвать «странным» неожиданно прозревшего слепого, но Джон поймал себя на мысли, что уже привык к этой сбивчивой, каскадной манере разговора, и теперь, когда Кэмпбелл неповоротливым, ленивым движением помешивал сахар в кофе, и сидел, сутулый и тихий, положив острые локти на стол, Джон хотел одного, чтобы тот встрепенулся, отбарабанил по столешнице какую-нибудь диско-песенку и попытался бы пожрать Джона глазами, как за день до этого, в баре.  
Джон сжал его колено под столом, и Кэмпбелл наконец оторвался от бежевого круга на столе, оставленного молочником. Джон кивнул в сторону двери в самом конце зала с дощатой, комичной фигурой человечка на ней, и легко выдернув из под себя стул, направился к ней.  
Кэмпбелл вошел в туалетную комнату буквально через пару минут, у него были слегка нахмурены брови, то ли от волнения, то ли от своих внутренних, сковавших его льдом и изморозью, демонов. Через динамики слышались пронзительные гитарные рифы, тошнотворно пахло цитрусами и химикатами, а зеркало было настолько большое, точно хотело охватить каждую трещинку на деревянных панелях.  
\- Сюда. Иди.

Кэмпбелл сделал несколько шагов и вдруг обошел Джона и присел на край раковины, сдвинув рукой мыльницу и привалившись к стене, так что полка для полотенец должна была впиться ему прямо между лопаток.  
Ты что, принял транквилизаторы?  
Джон запустил руку ему под кофту, ущипнул за сосок, все также не отводя взгляда, ну же, что с тобой, не давай мне отдыха, не прощай меня, преследуй меня неотступно, не позволяй мне спать, спуску мне не давай, тогда завоюю царство свое, тогда появлюсь на свет, сохрани человеческую любовь, улыбку, дай их мне, закричи, позволь мне забить тебе глотку песком, разорвать тебе губы, пусть при свете солнца не узнаю тебя, но я знаю: ты глаз не прячешь ни от людей, ни от солнца, позволь быть истерзанным.  
Сорви с меня это лицо; заставь выкрикнуть имя подлинное мое[17].  
Кэмпбелл отмер только, когда Джон почти неощутимо коснулся его ртом, тот стремительно переключился, взвился, простонал сквозь зубы, остервенело обхватил голову Джона руками и толкнулся в чужой жаркий, влажный рот. В Кэмпбелла точно бес вселился, он плевался словами, среди, который было много «никогда», «почему» и «Джон», и это был самый чудной набор, который Джон когда-либо слышал.

_Will some woman in this desert land_  
 _Make me feel like a real man?_  
 _Take this rock and roll refugee_  
 _Oooh, baby set me free_ [18]

После оргазма ему пришлось держать Кэмпбелла, тот завалился вперед, потушив стон в собственных ладонях, чуть ли не сползая с раковины, но все же вывернулся, навалился на Джона всеми своими углами, костями, хрящиками и действительно, как плотно сидящий на героине джанки, мерил лицо Джона, большим пальцем и указательным, точно циркулем - немного колючее, с небольшой выемкой посередине надгубье, просторный лоб, высокую линию роста светлых, коротких волос, проводил ногтем по бороздкам с обеих сторон сжатого, нечувствительного к щекотке рта.  
Джон вспомнил, как Кейт лизала его пряную от крови и столовой соли фалангу пальца, тогда, на съемной квартире, когда она еще ходила в дешевых, остроносых туфлях и собирала свои тяжелые волосы в пучок.  
Но Джон не сделал этого, он только провел пальцем по царапине у Кэмпбелла на подбородке.  
\- Ты не умеешь бриться. Ты ничего не умеешь.  
Кэмпбелл дернулся и сжал губы, как от града пощечин и почти выкрикнул.  
\- Да что ты в этом понимаешь, тебя этому учили? Меня нет, нет, учит, учиться, учитель, смерть - это немецкий учитель, экзамены, я их не сдавал, и на водительские права не сдавал, ты можешь себе представить, а? Это все учителя, немецкие учителя, я бы выпил с ними кофе, со сливками, с сахаром, с молоком, ты, я и учителя, все бы мы пили черное молоко рассвета, а потом умерли бы, у нас бы разорвались животы, и глаза, у них голубые, и они играют со змеями выпускают волкодавов, учить, учить, учиться, корень - "уч"и "ся" - возвратный суффикс...[19] - голос Кэмпбелла становился все тише, он сорвался на шепот, а вскоре и вовсе прекратил, только губы двигались и дрожали, и это было безумно и пугающе, и Джон открыл дверь комнатки и выскользнул оттуда, надеясь, что у Кэмпбелла хватит ума провернуть щеколду.  
Тот вернулся через пару минут, с грохотом, едва не выбив дверь ногой, его глаза лихорадочно бегали, выискивая, Джона, его рот опять потек кровью, точно разошлись швы и консервный нож снова вырезал на его лице маниакальное подобие улыбки. Кэмпбелл пригладил волосы, всплеснул руками и подскочил к столику, сложившись на стуле в горбатую, химеричную фигуру и настучав на столешнице нетерпеливый четырехтактный ритм, начал говорить.  
\- Я об этом долго думал, сегодня утром, когда шел к тебе, там, там, - он кивнул в сторону двери, - пока ты трогал меня везде, и, это просто не дает мне покоя. Слушай меня, слушай, не перебивай, это важно, это же настоящий заговор, и смириться с ним это гнуснейшая из гнусностей, да это просто подло, любая попытка сделать что-то иначе, так, как никогда не было, всегда оборачивается тем, что ты узнаешь, что «и это тоже было», и это, я просто, просто за-ды-ха-ю-сь, это же скучно, невыносимо скучно, так тяжело жить в это время, в этом месте, все убеждены, что лучшее осталось позади, и действительно, что хорошего может случиться кроме... новой пластинки Мика Джаггера, повышения на работе, новых чистящих средств для твоей кухни, кроме... потери девственности? - он хихикнул, - мы исчерпали все лучшие книжные темы до самого конца, даже комиксы уже не те, даже Бэтмен продался, его взвесили, измерили, оценили и поставили на поток, мы попытались ответить на все вопросы, а теперь разгребаем всю эту мишуру из вопросительных знаков, и что же, с музыкой творится нечто странноея, с кино творится нечто странное, с кофе, с радиоприемниками, с седативами, прозаком и какао-бобами! Все в массы, все в массы, все как у всех, все как у всех... Попробуй, выделись! А нет, я не хочу, просто чтобы меня оставили в покое и разрешили, бог мой, да хотя бы надеть морковку вместо галстука, но черт, и это уже было! Неужели нашей фантазии не хватает на что-то большее?! Да кто мы вообще такие, нет, нет, можешь не отвечать, это был не вопрос, ведь, в конце концов, это сказал кто-то умный и придурковатый, совсем, как я, смотри, какой тонкий комплимент самому себе вышел, так вот, может Линкольн или наш глав. врач сказал... или Наполеон? сказал что, нет предела совершенства и нет предела фантазии, есть предел желанию совершенствоваться и фантазировать. Я, да, ни за что, - Кэмпбелл закричал, отпрянул от стола, перевернув под собой стул и сшиб на пол кофейные чашки, - мне это всю жизнь говорили, врачи, родители, даже моя ручная крыса Джорджия, да мир ей будет пухом, говорили, мол, давайте жить смиренно, шагая на работу и домой, расставляя штампы на бумажках и на лицах, убивая и умирая одними и теми же способами, пялясь в пустой ящик, утверждая, что весь мир серый и только наши удивительные глаза видят его ярким и прекрасным, нет, действительно, это же так весело, нет? Давайте изучать друг друга годами, чтобы потом понимать, что никого не изучили, давайте учить интегралы и квадратные корни - это развивает нашу логику и мышление, а может, давайте устроим революцию, а? Убьем всех, кто сверху, установим равноправие, создадим "утопию", прекрасно! А потом перебьем друг друга и будем счастливо нежить, как вам всем такая идея? Уже где-то слышали, ах, черт, ну вот, опять повторяюсь.  
На моменте, когда Кэмпбелл запрыгнул на стол, волчком, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, комкал и зажимал в руках свою кофту, закусывал костяшки, на его лице поочередно отображались маски комедии дель арте, и он кричал, порой срываясь на фальцет, хрипло смеялся и доказывал, объяснял и вновь доказывал, тут Джон и услышал, как кто-то позвонил в психиатрическую больницу. Сам он не мог пошевелиться, тлеющая сигарета медленным огнем лизала его пальцы, а воздух вокруг загустел и дышать получалось только через раз, но худшее и самое страшное, он не мог отвести глаз от Кэмпбелла, ясно понимая, что вот эта недостающая частичка пазла совсем на поверхности - перепады настроения, от апатии к возбуждению, повышенный аппетит, бессвязная речь, неконтролируемые жесты, через чур резкая мимика, и слова, слова, стихийный, неистовый поток, все льющийся и льющийся, как из бездонного резервуара.  
\- Что бы мне вам такого рассказать умного, чтобы вы мне поверили и сказали, что я гений всех гениев, вашу мать, вашу чертову мать, я, даже не знаю, послать вас всех что ли, нет, нет, неприлично, невоспитанно, ребячество, может показать вам язык? Эйнштейн уже захапал, вы ведь помните ту фотографию, она висела у меня стене, мне было плевать на теорию относительности, потому что он был вруном, все так чисто, все кристально чисто, но тот язык на фотографии, я и сам так сделал, и угодил в эту отутюженную, начищенную дыру, но, но, дослушайте же, - машина остановилась у кафе, в дверь попытались протиснуться сразу несколько санитаров, но замешкались, вызвав у Кэмпбелла приступ хохота, а когда они попытались стащить его со стола, он так брыкался и смеялся, чуть не заехав Джону в глаз, и все продолжал говорить, - открыть вам глаза, что бога нет? А может лучше закрыть их на это? В любом случае, вы все уже тут поняли, что я не идиот, и не псих, нет, совсем нет, и уж точно не душевнобольной, это же оскорбление так называть людей, моя душа, с ней все в порядке, я спрашивал у нее, но есть ли она, нет, я не глуп - это уж точно не про меня, а все-таки, чем бы вас взорвать друзья и недруги? Бомбы не подойдут, сэр, то есть подойдут, но произведут не тот эффект, паники я не хочу, ой, как не хочу, - с Кэмпбелла сорвали джинсы, хлопнули по ягодице и одним остервенелым движением ввели иглу, Кэмпбелл вскинулся, его губы задрожали, и тихо, глядя только на Джона, добавил, - нет, похоже мне нас не взорвать ничем. Ну и ладно, мы и так уже все с подорванной психикой[20].  
Туше.

***  
Джон слышал прежде о Больнице Святого Джуда, тогда они с Кейт и детьми садились на поезд до Глазго, с чемоданами, словно наполненными кирпичами, выкраденными из руин Берлинской стены, и Джон рефлекторно потирал локти, когда наконец смог откинуться на сиденье. Тогда Кейт взяла его сухую, покрасневшую ладонь в свою и сказала, что им всем обязательно понравится в Глазго, она пообещала, что приготовит грибную лазанью и пригласит свою бывшую сокурсницу Эвелин, которая уже давно находилась на должности главного врача в психиатрической клинике Святого Джуда, она легонько ущипнула Молли за щеку и добавила, что у Эвелин в молодости были мягкие, веснушчатые руки и она знала многие сказки из «Тысячи и Одной Ночи» наизусть. Тогда Джон хмыкнул про себя, что она должно быть каждый вечер рассказывает эти сказки своим подопечным, и однажды они просто порвут ее на лоскуты после очередной, такой удачной и увлекательной истории.  
Теперь Эвелин сидела перед ним, подранная жизнью, с наращенными, красными ноготками и тонкой полоской рта, она многозначительно поджала губы, как только увидела Джона, курящего пожухлые, смятые сигареты и то и дело бросающего взгляды на спящего Кэмпбелла, выкошенного успокоительным на несколько часов. Иногда он подходил ближе, дотрагивался до зеленой венки, на его запястье, и всего раз поправил его челку и тут же одернул руку, увидев Эвелин в дверях.  
Она представилась ему сразу же. Должно быть Кейт когда-то переслала ей их фотографию со свадьбы, потому что Джон легко прочел во взгляде Эвелин это гадливое, толикой неприязни, узнавание.  
\- Какая у него проблема?  
\- Это больше чем проблема, мистер Симм, Кэмпбелла обследовали высококвалифицированные врачи и обнаружили, что он страдает маниакально-депрессивным психозом.  
\- Слишком много слов, меня это не к чему. И у него проблема, ясно? - В конечном счете он - исполнительный директор в Барклиз, он имеет власть и право сказать такое, он имеет право сказать, что угодно.  
\- Я вас разочарую, но тогда это - большая, очень большая проблема. Его должны были выпустить завтра утром, но теперь его лечение продлится на следующие шесть недель.  
\- Сколько он уже здесь?  
\- Видимо недостаточно долго, чтобы понять, что нельзя отлучаться из клиники без разрешения.  
\- А как это вообще могло получится, раз у вас здесь все настолько высококвалифицированны?  
\- У нас небольшие неполадки в системе безопасности, мы ремонтируем одну из палат, и нам не хватает персонала, чтобы проконтролировать всех больных.  
\- Что у вас здесь? Неполадки? Санитаров маловато? Здесь психиатрическая больница или проходной двор?  
\- Это наша проблема.  
\- Ах, вот как.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, копируя холодную неприязнь с лица напротив, пока Эвелин, наконец, не сдалась.  
\- Сегодня к нему приходил отец.  
\- И?  
\- Кэмпбелл его недолюбливает.  
\- И поэтому он чуть не разнес половину кафе и нёс, нёс... всякое? - Джон поморщил нос на последних словах.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, кроме того, что из-за этого припадка он останется здесь еще на шесть недель. А теперь я попрошу меня извинить, мне нужно отойти.  
\- Стойте. Когда он проснется?  
\- Не раньше, чем через пару часов, мистер Симм, - и добавила чуть тише, - шли бы вы домой.  
И действительно. Шел бы он домой.  
Ушел бы он прочь от этих психов, сгрудившихся у старого телевизора с покореженными антеннами, от врачей, которые забыли, что им тоже было девятнадцать и они тоже хотели лезть кому-то в штаны в подворотнях, в барах, в скверах, что они были молоды, так молоды, прочь от застиранных простыней и запаха хлорки, и главное, прочь от Кэмпбелла, пока он не проснулся и не догадался, что застрял здесь еще на полтора месяца пока над его городом разгорается май.  
Джон присел на кушетку, глянул в медицинскую карту «мистера Кэмпбелла Бейна», заполненную чьим-то убористым почерком, со вздохом поднялся и направился вперед по коридору, просматривая таблички на дверях. Нужную ему дверь он открыл сразу же, без стука и лишних расшаркиваний, и по лицу застывшей Эвелин, он понял, этого момента она ждала с самой первой минуты их знакомства.  
\- Присядете?  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Чаю хотите? - Эвелин убрала стопкой сложенные перед ней документы в стол и с натянутой улыбкой, подалась вперед.  
\- Вы меня сразу узнали?  
\- Да, сразу.  
\- Оно и к лучшему. У вас тут ремонт, я правильно понял, судя по рабочим и звуку дрели? у вас не хватает персонала, у главного врача даже нет секретаря, да и условия больных оставляют желать лучшего.  
\- Вы работаете в банке, верно, Джон? Из вас бы вышел прекрасный юрист.  
\- Вы понимаете, что я вам предлагаю?.  
\- Я главный врач этого дурдома, так что, конечно же я понимаю.  
\- Тогда мы сможем сойтись на пятнадцати тысячах фунтов? Я выписываю вам чек, а вы предоставляете Кэмпбеллу медицинскую справку, как вам такая сделка?  
\- Я думала вы законопослушный гражданин, Джон, - В глазах Эвелин плескалось тягучее веселье, и когда она закурила, огонёк с ее глаз будто перетек на кончик сигареты и заиграл там еще ярче. Джон знал это блаженную, почти, что неконтролируемую улыбку – Эвелин была согласна.  
\- О, может, вы еще Джону Мейджору верите[21]? Но, так или иначе, я уверен, мы закончили, - Джон поднялся со стула, и под жалобный скрип дерева, развернулся в сторону двери.  
Ну, что же, чек на справку, и это еще не самая бесчестная сделка, которую он провернул.  
\- Знаете, Джон, я встречалась пару раз с Кейт в этом месяце.  
Он замер, успев только обернуть вокруг дверной ручки, руку.  
\- Вы неплохой человек, даже вот, благотворительностью заниматься начали, на таких как вы, держаться все психиатрические заведения в этой стране. Какой-нибудь банкир или коммерсант или юрист приходит и спасает такое вот скромное заведение с сумасшедшими бедолагами в нем. Ему кажется, что этим он успокаивает совесть, что ему станет легче, раз он поможет одному из больных, но проблема в том, что он просто изначально неправильно расставил приоритеты. Он просто долго не смотрелся в зеркало, не видел эту тусклую тень на своем лице, это же в ваших глазах, я могу выписать вам антидепрессанты, и вам действительно полегчает и вы прекратите заниматься ерундой.  
Джон обернулся, со стороны он не видел ни свое побледневшее, точно облепленное рисовой бумагой, лицо, ни тусклые прорези уставших глаз, он ничего не видел ни снаружи, ни изнутри.  
\- Зачем вы мне это говорите?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы вы считали меня дешевой сукой. Знаете, как распределяется финансирование государственных клиник? Сначала все идет на онкологию, хирургию, и только в конце списка, в скобках, стоят названия психиатрических больниц. Всем плевать, Джон, и если пятнадцать тысяч…  
\- Мне это не интересно, - бросил Джон, и лишь захлопнув за собой дверь, почувствовал, что соскальзывает в дремотную, вязкую пустоту.

***  
Самым тяжелым, как, оказалось, было заставить себя зайти в палату и поговорить с очнувшимся Кэмпбеллом. Он выглядел еще более бледным, чем обычно, точно нарисованным на пергаменте – бледный человек на белой постели, до носа прикрытый белым, стеганным одеялом, это походило на средневековые, японские рисунки, на очерченный мелом силуэт на месте преступления, на шарж, на все что угодно, но не на того, расплескивающего вокруг жизнь и энергию, человека, каким Кэмпбелл был вчера.  
\- Привет, - нет, голос у него все тот же.  
Джон улыбнулся ему, не размыкая рта, и подошел ближе, он знал, что сдержит себя и не спросит это вертящиеся на языке «почему ты не сказал мне?», ответ был слишком очевидным и простецким, чтобы не захотеть после дать Кэмпбеллу в зубы. А разве он мог? «Здравствуй, у меня маникально-депрессивный психоз, трахнешь меня?» Слишком грубо и честно, нет, от таких слов в его возрасте у Джона будет по меньшей мере несварение желудка.  
\- Я наговорил всякой дряни, да? – Кэмпбелл криво улыбнулся.  
\- Жаль, что я не записал на диктофон, это было феерично.  
\- О, да, я блистателен во время приступов, мне все об этом говорят, - брови Кэмпбелла бегали вверх и вниз, то ли из-за боязни, что Джон сейчас же уйдет, то ли из-за нервических последствий припадка.  
\- Сколько я спал?  
\- Сейчас восемь вечера, а попал ты сюда утром, у вас тут как раз разносили какао, но это была такая жуткая бурда, что я вылил ее в унитаз. Надеюсь, ты не фанат этой гадости?  
Кэмпбелл сощурился и пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Это было самое длинное предложение, которое я от тебя услышал.  
\- Ты еще не видел меня на совете директоров.  
\- Да, должно быть ты там заливаешься соловьем, ну, может бы не соловьем, это больно жирно, но таким махоньким соловушкой, или жаворонком на худой конец. У нас здесь прямо под окнами несколько жаворонков гнезда свили, и ты, представить не можешь, они по утрам просто душу мне выматывают, а теперь вот из-за ремонта еще и дрель жужжит, как проклятая, нет, этот святой Джуд явно был садистом, потому здесь всех нас и мучают, последнее время начали топоры в еду подкладывать, в хлеб особенно, и в каши, манные, они все повернутые на этом здоровом питании, но спрашивается, к чему здесь топоры, Джон, это невыносимо, честно…  
\- Почему это произошло?  
Рот Кэмпбелла захлопнулся с неестественно громким хлопком, и чуть переведя дыхание, он ответил.  
\- Ты ведь о приступе, верно? Ко мне этим утром пришел отец. Он рабочий на фабрике, а мать в последнее время сдала, у нее депрессия началась из-за того, что со мной произошло. А я, помнишь, я говорил, что хочу уехать в Ливерпуль? У меня там друг, бывший, правда, но так или иначе, он работает в любительском театре, вся труппа живет в одной квартире, и… черт, я мог бы помогать им с декорациями или играть всяких мелких сошек, которых быстро душат или женят или еще чего-нибудь, я бы смог, Джон, ты знаешь, но отец сказал, что собирается отослать меня в Перт к тетке, но я не знаю никого в Перте, это будет та же Больница Святого Джуда, только в этот раз моим главным врачом станет старая, вяжущая свитерки тетка, он и слышать ничего не хотел о Ливерпуле, а там же море и Биттлз и я там хоть кого-то знаю, ты веришь, что у меня получится, Джон?  
Джон прочистил горло, набросил на плечи свой пиджак и в последний раз пригладил Кэмпбеллу волосы, пытаясь расчесать их пальцами на ровный пробор, пока Кэмпбелл, закатив глаза, старался уследить за его рукой, но ничего не получалось, жесткие, неподатливые волосы с секущими кончиками только путались еще больше, и со странной веселостью Джон взъерошил их, придавая Кэмпбеллу совсем зачумленный вид.  
\- Конечно, у тебя всё получится, а теперь закрывай свой рот, я знаю, болтать ты можешь бесконечно на все самые бесполезные темы в этом мире, и засыпай, а-то ты походу еще не совсем пришел в себя. И… не стреляй больше сигареты у незнакомых людей, ладно?  
\- А, ты, ревнуешь?  
Уже выйдя из палаты, Джон посмотрел через плечо и добавил тем же голосом, каким он подшучивал над Райаном, когда тот, забив очередной гол в свои детские ворота на заднем дворе дома, сравнивал себя с Марадоной[22].  
\- Уже разрываюсь от ревности.  
Прохладный вечер вгрызался в нос, уши, пальцы, проникал под рубашку, холодом щекотал пупок и ребра, и как нельзя кстати, освежал голову, приводя мысли в знакомый, узнаваемый порядок. Пока Джон брёл домой, то и дело, ежась от прохлады, мир вокруг успокаивался и вновь приобретал свои первозданные, ненарушимые ничем внешним, формы, в окнах зажигался свет, семьи садились за ужин, а одиночки откупоривали винные бутылки, по телевизору показывали сводку новостей, а на дискотеках появились первые посетители.  
На очередном повороте Джон начал посвистывать, губами вспоминая знакомую композицию, но те обветрились, посинели и мелодия выходила нервной, обезображенной и даже пугающей в сгущающихся сумерках.

_The world's full of trouble_  
 _Everybody's scared_  
 _Landlords are frowning_  
 _Cupboards are bare_  
 _People are scrambling_  
 _Like dogs for a share_  
 _It's cruel and it's hard_  
 _But it's nothing compared to what we do to each other_  
 _To each other_ [23]

Джон еще издали увидел силуэт Кейт, курящей у раскрытой форточки, он мог закрыть глаза, представить и не ошибиться, точно зная сгиб ее сухого локтя, пальцы, держащие сигарету, словно бальный веер и рот, округлившийся и сжатый, так что ее накрашенные губы алым маком расцветали на лице. И действительно, когда Джон отворил входную дверь и сбросил туфли, Кейт еще стояла у окна, держа в руках стеклянную пепельницу. Ужин был накрыт на столе, так же опрятно и без излишеств, как и каждый вечер со всеми этими салатницами и хлебницами и соусниками, со скатертью, изрезанной радужными треугольниками и кувшином воды, расцвеченный бликами под светом ламп.

\- Привет, Кейт, - сказал Джон, чувствуя чуждую ему перемену в ее настроении.  
\- Райан с Молли скоро придут, они, - Кейт с глухим стуком поставила пепельницу на подоконник, - они пока у Блэков, должны вернуться к ужину.  
Джон кивнул и медленно подошел к ней ближе.  
\- Мне звонила Эвелин, Джон, - ее голос сорвался, она сцепила руки на округлых боках пепельницы, повернулась, так и не посмотрев на Джона, подошла к раковине, включила воду и задала уже давно, сжирающий ее изнутри, вопрос.  
\- Ты хочешь развода?  
Точно такое же чувство накатило на Джона, когда он в первый и последний раз попробовал ЛСД и увидел огромного, жирного, с сочным брюшком и стеклянными глазами марлина, плывущего прямо на него, сквозь спальню, целившийся в Джона своим острием, тогда тоже ощущалось чувство нереальности происходящего, грохочущего страха и крови, шумящей в висках, так громко, что даже стук собственного сердца ушел на задний план.  
\- Нет, Кейт, я не хочу этого, - он попытался подойти к ней сзади, взять за руку и слизать этот горький, никотиновый запах с ее кожи, но она вырвалась, замахнулась, хотя так и не ударила, а просто задержала раскрытую ладонь в воздухе, вся натянутая, с головы до пят, как несогбенная, грозящая лопнуть, тетива.  
\- Тебе этого не хватало, да?  
Джон сразу понял, что она имеет ввиду, в конце концов, он сам предпочел рассказать ей правду, когда много лет назад они лежали в постели, и Кейт спросила, кто был у него первым, и Джон сказал, что тот мальчик играл на ударных и у него были тонкие руки, способные выдавать из барабанов такие звуки, что с ними могли сравниться только их общие стоны и выдохи, когда они в первый раз зажали друг друга в школьной подсобке. Джон так и не узнал, что она думает по этому поводу, он просто провел пальцами у нее между ног, склонил туда голову и сделал, ровно так, как она любит.  
Больше к этой теме они не возвращались.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда почему? Я не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал, просто скажи мне, когда всё у нас порушилось, это же, как опухоль, она прорастает между нами, и ни ты, ни я, ничего не можем поделать, и каждый раз, когда я одна, я точно слышу чьи-то тяжелые шаги и покашливание под дверью и мне так страшно, Джон, почему ты уходишь так надолго, зачем ты оставляешь пеня одну наедине с этим? – Кейт закрыла лицо руками, так что на ладонях остались красные полукружья от помады, - я просто хочу все вернуть.  
\- Кейт, прости меня, Кейт. В тот момент мне казалось, что не сделай я этого, то просто не дошел бы домой одним вечером, - Джон больше не пытался поймать ее руку, только склонился к ней, и это было так близко и тепло, а ее волосы пахли ровно также, как и в их первую ночь, а кожа должно быть, как расправленный воск, как всегда, как все эти годы, и я готов говорить это сейчас, я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, ведь ничего не изменилось, да, мы стали другими, у нас новый дом, двое детей, да, ты больше не работаешь, а я, кажется, не справляюсь с ролью отца, но разве что-то значимое изменилось, пока я люблю тебя и готов каждый твой шаг выстлать собой, и стоять вот так, без позволения дотронутся до тебя, потому что, потому что…  
Входная дверь по-кошачьи зашипела, а половицы скрипнули под подошвой ботинок Райана и Молли, и даже не увидев, а почувствовав скомканное напряжение и плачущую секундами тишину, остановились на полпути.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - успел сказать Джон, и тут же вспомнил, что в это заявление, как в белый флажок о капитуляции верят только подростки и наивные герои из приключенческих книг Райана.  
\- Ужин давно готов, в следующий раз – никаких опозданий, - на лице Кейт появилась бугристая полоска искусственной улыбки.  
\- Привет, пап, - тихо сказал Райан.  
\- Как провел день?  
Райан сначала смешался, но тут же повеселел от заданного вопроса, как умеют только дети и Кэмпбелл, нет, не он, не сейчас, не вспоминать о нем, позволить Райану сбивчиво рассказывать о том, как он играл во дворе с ребятами в футбол, и со всеми размаху упал спиной на грязь, а потом он все вместе пошли к Блэйкам, стирать его куртку, а потом тяжелую и мыльную сушили на батарее, и Кейт смолчала, так и не сказав, что больше курток ему она покупать не станет, ведь это уже третья испорченная за этот год.  
Джон так и не притронулся к еде, порой возвращаясь к той мысли, как Эвелин могла догадаться о нем с Кэмпбеллом, раз за разом, вновь выныривал в реальность, со слишком старательной живостью реагировал на рассказ Райана ограниченным спектром междометий, и украдкой глядел на Молли особенно усердно, ковыряющуюся в салате. Ничего кроме неловкого, сковывающего по суставам холода он не чувствовал, и то было неловко и жалко, то как порой подрагивала его ладонь, когда он думал потянуться к Молли и погладить ее по голове или ударить Райана по плечу и сказать «я спорю, ты круто забил тот гол, приятель», и Джон знал, знал, как ничто другое, что Райан был бы так горд за себя и расплылся бы в улыбке.  
Кейт так и не подняла взгляд с собственной тарелки.  
\- Может, в следующие выходные сходим в кино, как думаете? – Произнес Джон наконец ту фразу, к которой наверное готовился все прошедшие ночи, проведенные на старом диване в гостиной.  
\- А твоя работа?  
\- Я отказался от работы по выходным, так что можем сходить куда ты захочешь.  
\- Только мы вдвоем или возьмем Мо с мамой?  
\- Куда мы без Мо и мамы? Конечно, выбирайте любое место, можем съездить загород или в парк или на целый уикенд в Брайтон[24], или на матч, решайте.  
\- Нет, только не на матч, Райан будет потом опять разрисовывать меня красками в цвет флага, - оживилась Молли.  
\- Ты дура и ничего не понимаешь.  
\- А ты подглядываешь за Кэрри Блэйк.  
\- Рот закрой, поганка.  
На этих словах губы Кейт дрогнули, а уголки изящными рыбьими плавниками поднялись и опустились, и это было красиво.  
\- Если хочешь, я возьму отпуск.  
\- Ты тут только два месяца работаешь, вряд ли тебе разрешат.  
Черт, казалось, он никогда так кропотливо не подбирал слова.  
\- Я уверен, что смогу их убедить.  
\- Я в тебя верю, - с теми же словами Кейт отправляла Джона на его первое рабочее собеседование.  
В тот раз он провалился, как мальчишка.  
Кейт сдвинула брови, задумчиво окинула Джона внимательным взглядом, словно отмечая странный, поначалу непонятный и ускользающий от нее дефект, и все же решилась встретиться с Джоном взглядом.  
Протяни мне руку – и я пожму ее.  
\- Почему ты ничего не ешь?  
\- Я не голоден.  
И тогда Кейт протянула ему наполненную до краев салатницу – и тогда Джон взял ее.

***  
Джон приехал в Больницу Святого Джуда следующим утром, взяв отгул на пару часов, попросил кэбмена подождать с четверть часа у ворот и прошел по осыпанной гравием дорожке к корпусу больницы. Про себя он отмечал аккуратно остриженную лужайку, коврик с налипшими, сухими шматками грязи на ворсе, аутичного вида девушку на ресепции, фотографии, улыбающихся психопатов, прямо как Кэмпбелл, с этой маниакальной черточкой во взгляде и одутловатой надписью «вылечившиеся».  
Джон прошел по лестнице наверх и замер на последней ступеньке, сквозь стекло, он видел Кэмпбелла, окруженного кольцом больных, пациентов, психопатов, черт его знает, кем, а он как и в их первую встречу пританцовывал на месте, поигрывая бровями, и Джон не видел с такого расстояния его глаз, но был уверен, что те, как кипящая смола должны выжигать на чужих лицах дыры. Кэмпбелл действительно играл на гитаре, пел своим звенящим, вечно бьющимся в припадке, и оттого падающим с октавы на октаву, голосом.  
Джон выдохнул, оперевшись рукой о стену, с трещинами на зеленоватой штукатурке и очередной фотографией одного из пациентов, видимо прикрепленной дабы скрыть эту режущую глаз голь. Джон не знал, помнит ли Кэмпбелл, что через час отправляется его поезд до Ливерпуля, который за день до этого собственноручно купил Джон и отдал его в хваткие руки Эвелин, он надеялся, что Кэмпбелл не забудет приезжать раз в месяц в Глазго для врачебного осмотра, не забудет колоть себе лекарство, в преддверии приступа, не забудет, покупать сигареты самому, а не выкрадывать их у прохожих, и не забудет купить тот самый радиоприемник то ли Philips то ли Grundig.  
Кэмпбелл так и не встретил Джона, даже выйдя из палаты и получив документы на руки, он так и не посмотрел по сторонам, только раскинул руки, как тогда, в подворотне, объятый ночью и еще мнимой свободой, и, закрыв глаза, стоял так несколько минут, пока мимо него проходили медсестры, больные, и неодобрительно косился один санитар.  
Джон хлопнул дверью кэба, потер руки и взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, засмотревшись, как за Кэмпбеллом закрываются двери больницы, и вновь разгорается май, и вновь бездомные будут спать на скамейках в парках, будут вымаливать очередную монету бродячие музыканты, еще сильнее подешевеет разливное пиво, а подростки будут с новой силой прислушиваться к запаху обнажившихся шей, плеч и коленей, к запаху чужих волос и ветра.

_But if this ever changin' world_  
 _In which we live in_  
 _Makes you give in and cry_  
 _Say live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_ [25]

Кэмпбелл вышел на улицу.  
На нем - мешковатая, сотканная из лоскутов толстовка и полупустой, дряхлый чемодан.  
В руке - билет на поезд.  
Здесь и сейчас.

Сноски:

[1] Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
[2] Tesco - сеть британских супермаркетов  
[3] Philips, [4] Grundig - нидерландский и немецкий бренды электроники соответственно  
[5] Барклиз - крупнейший мировой финансовый конгломерат  
[6] All You Need Is Love - отсылка к песне Джона Леннона  
[7] Johnny B Goode - Chuck Berry  
[8] Клайд - река, протекающая на юге Шотландии  
[9] Бенберизм - понятие впервые введенное Оскаром Уайльдом в пьесе «Как важно быть серьезным»  
[10] Перефразированная цитата из повести Владимира Набокова «Волшебник»  
[11] Sinnerman - Nina Simone  
[12] Отсылка к роману Д. Г. Лоуренса «Любовник леди Чаттерлей»  
[13] Футбольные клубы Манчестер Юнайтед и Ливерпуль являются старейшими соперниками, здесь имеется ввиду ничья во время матча на стадионе Уэмбли в 1990 году.  
[14] Берлинале - ежегодный международный кинофестиваль  
[15] Манчестер Сити - вторая известная футбольная команда из Манчестера  
[16] Цитата из пьесы «Макбет» Уильяма Шекспира в переводе Бориса Пастернака  
[17] Стихотворение Хулио Кортасара «Заклинаю»  
[18] Young Lust - Pink Floyd  
[19] Реминисценция на стихотворение Пауля Целана «Фуга смерти»  
[20] Спасибо Е. У.  
[21] Джон Мэйджор - премьер-министр Великобритании с 1990 по 1997 года  
[22] Диего Марадона - знаменитый аргентинский футболист  
[23] We Will Not Be Lovers - The Waterboys  
[24] Брайтон - весьма популярный морской курорт на юге Великобритании  
[25] Live And Let Die - Paul McCartney and Wings


End file.
